The Invasion
by ZoTRM
Summary: This is a story where it's the Andalites who are being invaded by the Yeerks, and we're the z-space, high-tech species. I only have a little bit done, even though it's super long. (To me.) Kay13, I have finally advertised your wonderful story in this. Sor
1. 1st Chapter

A u t h o r ' s n o t e : 

I have _not been idle the past few weeks; I've just been busy typing this. (It's the truth!)_

Okay, this is a story where it's the Andalites who have just invented the cell phone, and we humans are the ones with z-space travel. It's about five Andalite kids who stumble onto a human's ship in the middle of an abandoned scoop construction site. In the Andalite time line, this takes place where they live in cities, and still have yet to realize that they're unhappy. 

This is only the first book; I will do the others later, if I get tons of reviews for this one. Please tell me if I make mistakes, or get a fact wrong. I will change it. It'll probably take me a very long time to write this; KA Applegate's version was about 38,000 words long, and I will try to get close to that. I might have to do a two-parter. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm borrowing the book from the library, so I'll have to hurry. The beginning might seem a lot like the books, but it will get better. I have a _totally different plot planned for it, night and day difference from the first book. _

I don't think I'll do _all fifty four books, but I'll try to do a lot of them. I'll probably skip around. It all depends on how much feedback I get. Yes, your review can make a huge difference. My hope is that Blue Dragon will read this; she is my favorite Animorph fan fiction author. If you have not read her story: The Kelbrid War, click on my screen name, then click on favorites, then click on her story. It's long, but very, very, high quality. _

**Okay, I have your attention. I had advertised Kay13's story: The ****Battle**** of Liirash, in a story, but I deleted it, so go and read her story. Almost no one has, but it's very good. Its post war, about a human girl, but she's been kidnapped, and now she's a slave on . . . Gah! Just go read it!! (That's an order.)  (Kind of.)**

N o w , i s t h e t i m e y o u s h o u l d g o  r e a d i t . H e e  h e e .  I t ' s f u n t y p i n g t h i s w a y .

Umm. . . Yeah. Oh well, I'm ready to start typing. This will be the longest thing I have ever typed. I have a glass of lemonade in one hand, and a cat on my lap, her name is Sadie. She's always lying on my lap when I type. Well, you'd better be ready to give you're eyes a work out, because . . . I'm off!

The Invasion

By: Green Eyed Girl 

**Chapter One**

My name is Juarez. Of course, that is only my first name. You see, I can't exactly give you my other two parts. That would only make it too easy for Controllers to find me. The Controllers are everywhere. I mean everywhere. If they knew my full name, then they would find me. From me, they would go to my friends, then to my family. But I don't want them to find me; what they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about. You know, I can't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that I live in a real scoop, in a real city. It might even be _your city._

I'm writing this all down so that more Andalites will know the truth about what is happening to our planet. To our home world, and if we don't do something, it will become the Yeerks home world. And maybe . . . somehow, the Andalite race will survive the Yeerk threat until the humans return and rescue us, as they promised they would. 

Maybe.

My life used to be pretty normal. Regular, that is, until one Friday night at the Center. I was there with Marsau, my shorm. We were playing the latest high tech video games at this neat store that sells graphic novels and stuff. It's what we usually do.

Marsau and I had run out of coins for the games, right when he was ahead by a few thousand points. I have the latest Sarga at home, so I usually get practice time in, but somehow he figures out all the tricks and secrets to the game, and uses them against me. So _rarely, of course, he manages to defeat me._

Or maybe it was because I wasn't concentrating very hard. I had had a rough day at the academy. I had tried out for the drift ball team, but somehow, I just didn't make the cut. Something about being too clumsy, I think. I'm not a perfect hoof like my brother; Tarel.

He was the star of the team, the score-prince. He was the one who made all the five point shots with only a few seconds left in the round. He was the one who made all the amazing saves. Everyone expected to make the team with my tailed tied. 

Surprise.

I guess I was a little side tracked. You see, there is this female. Named Clarsana. She has this . . . understanding about people. She can sense their feelings and say the right thing.

Anyways, I had hoped, by making the Academy team, that Tarel would talk to my more, or at least start hanging out again. And maybe Clarsana would notice me.

No such luck.

Back to the point, we had run out of money and were preparing to head home. We went past all the old people, who were probably around during the predator age. And we were almost to the exit, when we ran into Taset. 

Taset was . . . well I guess he still _is a strange person. Kinda poetic, and definitely __not the strongest tail in the scoop-cluster. An easy target for bullies. I had walked in on him a few weeks ago, and he was being taunted, as usual._

Hey, your legs are so weak you probably couldn't outrun a yuslate! One of them had laughed, and it had made me mad. A yuslate was a scavenger, and only if it was starving, would it go after even a sickly Andalite.

I mean look at his tail! My pinky is thicker than it! Another had laughed.

No it's not! Taset had said defiantly. The wrong thing to do. 

A few of them clamped his tail in theirs, and began to drag him. 

Hey, hey, stop! Taset screamed.

That was when I had decided to intervene. I stepped out from the safety of the grass wall and said, Hey, why don't you guys step off! 

They looked at me, then they glanced at my tail blade, and finally at Marsau. I was big for my age, so my tail looked a lot tougher than it should have been. But the guys didn't know that.

And, after a few more glances at my tail, they decided it was time for them to leave. And from then on, Taset had it decided in his mind that I was some sort of friend.

What's happening? He asked.

Nothin' much. Marsau said, We were just going to head home, I hope we don't run into any yuslates, huh, Juarez? He laughed. I didn't.

He received two glares, one from me, and the other from Taset. 

Yeah, I said, We were just about to leave.

Certain people Marsau said, jabbing his thumb at me, Keep forgetting that you have to _duck when the firtaja comes, instead of jump, and thus, we are out of quarters. He jabbed his thumb at me a few more times to make sure Taset knew who 'certain people' were._

"So, like, maybe I will walk home with you guys. Taset said awkwardly.

I said sure. 

Why not?

We were trotting toward the exit when I spotted them. Ratani and Clarsana. They were total opposites. Ratani was a female who was always well groomed. Always curled her tail in the feminine way, always had her hoofs painted in the latest fashion, and always had the latest stalk eye rings. Clarsana was the exact opposite. Her fur has the untamed look. And her tail was where ever she wanted it. And if her hoofs had even _seen paint, I think I'd give Marsau my Sarga. I don't think I'll even mention anything about stalk rings. She wasn't the most dazzling female, but still, it was her personality that counted._

Hey! I called.

They walked up to us.

So where're you pretty gals heading? I asked them.

Duh, home. Where else? Ratani said. There was another thing Ratani had, besides style. That was spunk. She was afraid of no one, and I wouldn't be the one to make her mad. She could have one serious temper. I guess that just shows you shouldn't judge people by their looks.

You know, if you guys are going through the abandoned feeding site, we might need to protect you. I said with a swish of my tail. 

What, you're going to protect us because you're a _ma-a-a-a-le? Ratani sneered,_

It's dangerous, Taset said, Yeah, a few strong males won't steer you wrong. 

I'd kinda like the idea,Clarsana said, I mean, I heard there were _predators in there! You might be fearless, Ratani, but I'm not. _

Cool.

Let's go. I said, making sure I was trotting next to Clarsana.

The abandoned feeding site was once an amazing place, but that was fifty years ago. It was the first grazing spot ever to be completely predator-proof. Or so they thought. But all it took was one pack of malars, and BOOM. Nothing was left except the occasional wall, and a caved in overhang. There were piles of dirt, and deep crevices, some where you couldn't even see the bottom. It was surrounded by trees on three and a half sides, so it was a very isolated place. It was supposedly where all the thugs were, so I didn't blame Clarsana for being scared. I was too, to a small degree of course. But we were doing fine.

We crossed the main road, and cut through the woods. It was a little chilly out, so I made an effort to stand next to Clarsana, hoping she would notice. Her stalk eye peered in to mine, and she smiled.

Five minutes later, life got a lot scarier.

We all noticed it eventually, but it was Taset who had noticed it first. A light in the sky. A star where no star could possibly be. A brilliant blue, orange, and white glow going way too fast for an airplane. We all knew what we _thought it was, but it was Clarsana who actually said it, she blurted it right out._

A flying saucer! She cried.

**Chapter Two**

Five pairs of stalk eyes were glued to the sky.

We watched it descend. It hovered, a hundred feet above our heads. Was it waiting for something?

It's coming this way. Ratani said.

It's hard to be sure. I said, hoping she was wrong.

It's _coming this way. She said, totally confidant she was right, as always._

One problem, it actually _was coming this way. _

I watched as the ship hovered above our heads, finally, it began to descend down to us. 

It was not really big, but up close it seemed _huge. There were twin wings coming out from either side, and they curved upward in something that was probably a weapon. There was a pale blue stripe going over the top, and huge black burns along the bottom. This ship had gone to battle. _

It landed right in front of us. Okay, maybe not _right in front of us, but it was obvious he had landed here because we were here. _

But it just stayed there.

Guys, am I the only one who sees that? I asked.

Its huge. Taset said, in a strangely calm voice. He began to approach the ship. You can come out, He said softy; We won't hurt you.

_I know._

It was like a thought that just kind of popped into your head. Way beyond thought speech. It sounded like feminine, but you never know.

Did you guys- I started.

Yeah. Taset said. He was now only a few feet from the ship.

_I am coming out now, do not be alarmed._

We just stared, dumbfounded by what lay in front of us.

Then- a brilliant arch of light seemed to radiate from the ship. It was in the shape of a door, and I watched as something emerged from the light. 

It was strange. At first, I thought the two legs that emerged from the ship were just the front legs, like they were only Andalites except with tan skin, and no fur, except on the top of the head. That was how aliens always were in the movies, maybe not _brown, but they always had four legs, and two arms, like us. But as this alien emerged from the ship I had to stop myself from staring as it wobbled on two legs._

Yes, two legs.

It had pale yellow fur that flowed from the head all the way down to its shoulders. It was wavy, and near the ends it had beautiful, thick curls. 

Hello. Taset said in a voice he used when speaking to very small children, and he spread his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Hello, Andalites." The alien whispered, spreading its arms too, returning the gesture.

It- he, was it a she? 

She, I decided, turned a little bit, and I realized her entire side was red. The red liquid was flowing from the skin right beneath the arm. It had been sliced open, as deep as the bone. I grimaced, was that blood? 

I decided to ask. 

Is that . . . blood? I questioned.

"The wound is fatal." She said, and there was no hope in her voice. She _knew. She knew she would die. _

Clarsana, try to- I started.

"No!" The alien said, clutching her side defiantly. "I will die, and nothing on this can stop that. My name is Ellen."

Clarsana, who had began to approach her, stopped dead in her tracks.

"I have come for a reason. I must warn you. They are coming." She growled.

What do you mean? At least let me help you, I mean, you're the first alien to come to this planet! Clarsana cried.

"No, I am not the first. There are others, many, many others." She said.

Like you? Marsau asked.

"Not like me, they are-" She seemed to struggle to find a word to describe them. 

How are they different? I demanded.

I will remember her answer for ever.

"They have come to destroy you." 

**Chapter Three**

Destroy . . . us? I asked, finding it hard to find words. I didn't want to believe her, I really didn't, but, I can't explain it. There was no way I could doubt it, like my spirit _knew she was telling the truth, even though I didn't want to accept it._

"Yes" They are . . . she closed her eyes, and a picture slid into my mind. I was a visual of a slug. But bigger. It had antennae coming out of one end, and it kept squirming. "That is a Yeerk." She said softly.

How did you do that? I asked.

She sighed. "My species had not always been able to send mental pictures. It began with one break through. A scientist had discovered a way to increase our mental capabilities. We began to build from that, it was our foundation. Soon, we could read others thoughts. Move tiny objects. All with our mind. Eventually, we were able to create probing shields. A way to stop others from reading our minds, and then we advanced even more! Soon, we could move large objects. Other people could be levitated, and on rare occasions, whole fighters! And we need those abilities. As you can see, I don't think I can beat you Andalites in hand to hand combat, but I could easily beat all five of you without moving a muscle."

I glanced at her skeptically. Really? I challenged.

My tail blade slid to my throat. 

"Yes, really." She said. Then the fight went out of her. "Enough about me, you have to save your planet!" 

From what? The Yeerks? They look harmless! Ratani said that, of course.

"They look harmless, yes, but they don't attack in that form. They're parasites. They can control other species by wrapping themselves around their brain; they're absorbed in to it, taking over the host's mind, body, and feelings. Making the host a slave in their own body. They try to get the host to accept it, to go along with them, become a collaborator; it's easier for them that way. Otherwise, the host may be able to resist, at least little. But anyone can be a Controller. You probably know plenty."

You're saying these Yeerks take over people! That they can take over Andalite bodies?!!

"I wish I could change it." A look of sorrow had crept in to her eyes, an expression of tears, of thing she had seen, but had not wished it. 

You shouldn't be telling us this, go to the war prince! He will know what to do. Clarsana said, and then in a small voice, whispered, We're just kids.

"We had hoped to stop them; we threw every fighter in this sector of space at them." The alien continued. "Swarms of their Bug Fighters were waiting when our Carrier ship came out of Z-space. We knew of their mother ship and were ready for their bug fighters . . . but the Yeerks surprised us. They had hidden a very powerful Blade ship in one of the larger craters in your third moon. We fought, but in the end . . . we lost. They have tracked me here; there is no doubt about that. They have tracked me here, and soon, they will eliminate me, and all traces of my ship."

How could they do that? Ratani wondered.

The alien smiled, I think, but it was with the hole that was beneath the bulge that was in the center of her face. "Their Dracon beams will leave nothing behind but a few molecules of this ship, and . . . me." She said. "I have sent a message to the home world. We humans fight the Yeerks wherever they go throughout the universe. My people will send help, but it will take a year, maybe more! And by then the Yeerks will control the planet. After that, there is no hope. You must tell your people, you must warn them!"

She groaned, and for a moment, I _felt her pain. It was a short burst that ripped through my body. Her eyes closed for a second, and she clutched her side more tightly.  _

No one is going to believe us, no one listens to a group of punk kids. Marsau moaned.

He was right. If the Yeerks, using these Dracon_ beams, wiped out the human and her ship, we would have no proof. They'd probably laugh in our face, and say we all had a little too much regert, or something.  _

            We have to save her. Ratani said suddenly. I don't care what she says, one of us can run and call an ambulance, or Clarsana's parents could . . . She seemed to realize it was hopeless. 

            "There is no time." Ellen moaned. "We only have a few minutes, at the most." She stopped, and her eyes brightened, and for a second they glowed with life. Life that had to push through the burning pain of the wound on her side.  

            "There is a way that will help you fight the Yeerks. Go into my ship. There you will see a blue box, very plain. Bring it out here." She said with sudden ferocity. There was one problem. She didn't tell one of us on particular.    

We all looked at each other. Finally, all the gazes landed on me. I don't know why, I guess that was just how the cards played out. I prayed silently that Marsau, or even Taset would suddenly come to my rescue.

Ha ha. As if. 

Juarez, you should be the one to do it. Marsau said, giving me 'the look'. You know the one. The others nodded solemnly. Taset kind of nudged me with his tail.

"Hurry!" Ellen shouted. She was on her knees now, and the red blood was a great stain in the dirt. I felt her pain again. It was a short spasm that shot through me. I don't know _how I knew it was her, I just did. It was one of those unexplainable things. _

I went toward the door. I cautiously crept inside. They walls pressed against me, I found it hard to breath. Not that the air was bad, but it was because of claustrophobia. I had always had claustrophobia. It was sort of a curse, and I dreaded the day when I was going to become an aristh, and live in their cramped quarters. I continued going through the ship. It had a simple lay out, and I found the cock pit, if that was what it was, in only a few seconds. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I jumped at every noise. Finally, I saw it. I actually was quite plain, and small. It was about as long on each side as my hand, maybe a little bigger. 

I carefully picked it up, confused on how incredibly heavy it was. This was no ordinary box.  

As I began to leave the ship, I noticed a picture on a shelf. I was a 3D one of four people like the human outside. They were all standing together; and the two smaller ones were sitting on the grass in front of the larger two. It made me sad somehow, as I looked at it.

I emerged into the outside world, clutching the blue box. Was that your family? I asked Ellen.

She nodded.

I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Here was a person, dying millions of light years from her family. Alone on a planet which she probably knew little about. All alone in this part of the universe. 

Here. I said, handing her the box.

She took it, and began to speak. "There is one power I can give you. It could help your planet. Give you a power that could help you resist the Yeerks. A power no Andalite has ever had. It is dangerous, has limitations, and will change your lives forever. Just press your palm on a side."

A light. It was very sudden; a light flooded her and her ship. I turned my stalk eyes away, and held up my hand to protect my main eyes. But even so, I was nearly blinded. It seemed to radiate off everything. The ship itself was glowing with light.

Hey, what's that? Ratani asked, pointing up towards the heavens.

I peered in to the sky, and saw two red pinpricks of light shooting across the sky. My eyes only saw them as red streaks. They were going faster that what seemed possible.

"The Yeerks." She hissed. "It's Bug Fighters. You must run soon!" She screamed, and glared at the sky. I could feel her hatred as she spat the words. It almost seemed to radiate from her. 

**Chapter Four**

"Yeerks!"

The streaks in the sky slowed, until they were only idle dots. Then they turned in a circle and came back towards us.

"Your time is up; you _must make your decision!" _

We have to do this. Taset said calmly. Is there any other way we can fight these Controllers?

I looked up at the Yeerk ships. What had the human called them? Bug fighters? They were circling closer, locked on to our scent. I knew that Ellen would never be able to get away. The Yeerks would find her.

Ratani smiled.

I glanced at the others. Did I really want to do this?

Guys? Marsau asked.

I don't know. Clarsana said. She had had a worried look on her face ever since Ellen had said that it was dangerous. I didn't blame her. I was frightened too. 

I'll do it. Ratani said, and she placed her hand on the cube.

We all glanced at each other. I placed my tail on Clarsana's in an attempt to reassure her.

Come on guys, let's do it. Ratani said.

We placed our palms on the cube. Marsau's hand was shaking, and beads of sweat lined his face. Then Ellen placed hers on the empty side. Six hands were on the cube. Five were normal, but one was furless, and didn't have enough fingers.

A tingle shot through me. Like a short burst of electricity. I flinched a little at first, but then I smiled. The feeling was not unpleasant. 

"There is not much time left. The Yeerks will find me soon. You must leave and save your planet!" Ellen shouted.

I won't desert you. Taset said, kneeling next to the human.

"You must leave!" She said with sudden strength.

I jerked back; it was although I had suddenly jolted awake. 

"Leave now, and remember! Never remain in animal form for more that two hours! Never! That is the greatest danger of morphing, if you stay longer than two hours you will be trapped, unable to return to Andalite form!" She yelled, and shoved me back in to the dirt. 

Two hours. I repeated, determined to remember it. 

I stumbled back, taking Marsau with me. Together, we ran. I dodged obstacles. As fast as my legs would carry me, I darted around a wall, leapt gracefully over a deep, winding crack in the earth, and kneeled down behind a crumbling wall. The others leapt nimbly behind me.  

The lights were closer now; the bug fighters were now huge light bulbs in the sky. They came closer. I could now see where they had gotten their nick name. They were like gigantic insects, except with huge, red eyes, and missing legs. Another ship flew behind, and the bug fighters seemed to be protecting it. The ship was much bigger than the Bug fighters, and looked similar to an axe. 

_A Blade ship. _

It was a voice inside my head. Yet, it was nothing like thought speech. Like I said, it went beyond, beyond anything. 

The human, Ellen, was glaring at the Blade ship, and finally said, _Visser Three, he comes!_

What? What's a Visser, _who's a Visser? I shouted._

_Visser Three. The greatest of all your enemies, and the most deadly.  He is the only Yeerk ever to get a hold of the morphing power. The same power as you Andalites now have. _

A beam of red light joined the white one, making the human shine as brilliant as a star. A gigantic spotlight. That was what it was. A spotlight to ensure the capture of the human.

I glanced at the others, and I could easily tell they all had identical looks of fright. They were clearly terrified. But, so was I.

I could only guess that I looked the same way, though. I was never very good at concealing my emotions.

The ships had landed. The bug fighters had touched down on either side of the human's ship, guarding it. The Blade ship had also landed, a little in front of the Bud fighters. I don't know what it was about that ship, but I couldn't draw I stared, transfixed, as creatures began to emerge. 

The first to come out were giant, bladed creatures. Every conceivable place had wicked blades curving from the skin, and with a face almost like a Radix's; a type of bird. Except they were seven feet tall, and stood, glaring at their surroundings. Also, birds don't have huge tails, almost as big as mine; with dagger-like knifes erupting from the skin. 

They're walking grass cutters. Marsau hissed. Even when we were only twenty feet away from deadly aliens, Marsau was still making jokes. I don't understand how he does it. 

_Hork-bajir Controllers. The Hork-bajir were once good people, despite their fearsome looks. Each of them now carries a Yeerk in their head. They are to be pitied._

Pitied. Yeah, sure. Marsau whispered.

They're walking killing machines! Ratani hissed.

The next to pour from the ships were huge insects, it seemed. They were as long as an Andalite, and had seemingly hundreds of legs, like a podasid. I don't think I could even wrap my arms around one. They were enormous. Their eyes were big red blobs, and they had gigantic mouths, it took up all of their face, and when they opened them, I got a glimpse of hundreds of tiny teeth, all sliding back and forth. It was almost although they were eating the air around them.

Clarsana began to whimper. She wasn't very fond of bugs. Okay, she _hated them. I think one that was about five hundred times bigger than normal, and that could probably eat her in two bites really freaked her out. It certainly freaked __me out._

To make matters worse, they were all holding guns. Maybe not like the guns we have, but there was no doubt in my mind that they were weapons. 

_They are Taxxon Controllers. The human whispered into my mind, trying to prepare us for the evil we were up against. __The Taxxons are evil. All voluntary hosts. _

_ I had a feeling that she was trying to tell us all she could, before she died. _

The door to the blade ship opened.

They're standing at attention! Marsau hissed. He was right, sort of.

The Hork-Bajir were in a semi straight line, and the Taxxons had turned toward the ship.

Suddenly, one of the gigantic Hork-Bajir took a bounding leap, and landed right across the wall we were hiding behind. _He was no more that six inches away._

_ I fought a terrible urge to flee. Then, the human's voice floated across my mind._

_Have courage, my friends. She whispered. _

I turned my stalk eyes towards Marsau. His eyes were open wide with pure terror, and his breath was coming in short, audible gasps.

The Hork-Bajir took a step forward, and turned his snake like head right towards us.

Chapter Five 

The Hork-Bajir pointed his gun, whatever it was around in the darkness, his eyes tried to penetrate through the darkness. 

_Silence! Ellen cried. __Hork-Bajir do not see well in darkness, but their hearing is beyond yours._

The Hork-Bajir took another step forwards, but he seemed confused. He seemed to be straining to move, and as I stared, I noticed the Hork-Bajir were doing the same thing. My hearts were pounding with fear, pulsing blood to my muscles, preparing me to run. I didn't understand what was going on with the Hork-Bajir, that was, until I saw the look of deep concentration on Ellen's face.

Her eyes were almost shut, and her mouth was only a thin line. The Hork-Bajir were still there, still deadly, but they were more relaxed. 

But I couldn't shake the image of slashing wrist blades, and a flashing tail of an attacking Hork-Bajir out of my mind. I was full to the brim with fear, and it did things to me. My legs were jelly, all four of them, and I felt a sudden urge to urinate.

I was sure I was going to die. It was impossibly close, almost on top of me! 

_Have courage._

I loosened up a little. It was some sort of warmth that flowed through me. Like your parent just telling you that you were safe in your scoop, which no predators could possibly get in, that he had told all the predators to go away. The trust you feel when your parents tell you that, and your young enough to just trust in their words. It was that kind of trust. I was trusting Ellen that I was safe.

The alien gave one last irritated snort, and leapt away.

I saw the human relax, and I frowned. Was she the one who had made the Hork-Bajir leave? Had she controlled him, somehow?

I tried to breathe slowly, in. Out. In. Out. 

The Hork-Bajir were moving away. More were lining up. Something new was coming from the Blade ship.

Then, a human emerged.

_Visser Three._

Visser Three was a human.

What? Ratani said, confused. But he's a human, like you, right?

_One Yeerk has managed to take a human host, one Yeerk has stolen a human body. The only human-Controller in the galaxy; Visser Three. _

Visser Three paced confidently up to the injured human. They seemed so much alike, that it was hard to tell the difference. The Visser had the same tan skin, the same fur on the head, although it was shorter, and a different color, and the same wobbly two legs. 

But if they _looked the same, then they certainly __felt different. The Visser looked normal enough, but you could just sense that he was twister and foul._

"Well, well." Visser Three said, with an obvious sneer.

"What have we here? A meddling human?" Visser Three turned to examine the human's ship a little more carefully. "Ah, but you are no ordinary human, General Ellen Samantha Schroeder, if I am not mistaken. How many of our fighters had you shredded? Seven? Or was it eight by the time the battle had ended?"

Ellen glared at the Visser. I had a small feeling that it was a little more than eight.

"You are the very last human in this sector of space, I am afraid. I watched as your Carrier ship burned in the atmosphere of this miserable planet."

"There will be more!" The human yelled.

The Visser took one step closer. "Yes, and when they come, they will be crushed. This planet will have already been taken. My own contribution to the Yeerk empire, and soon, I will be Visser _One. We will be unstoppable, you know. Billions of us! Billions! You have fought well, and bravely human, but in the end, you have lost."_

Visser Three stepped right up to the human, then. I could sense the human's fear, but instead of running, she fought the pain in her side and stood to face her foe. She wanted to die looking her enemy in the face. 

"You will lose Visser, someday, you will lose."

The Visser stuck his face very close to Ellen's, not quite done taunting her. "I will promise you one thing, General  Ellen, when I am finished with this planet, when every living Andalite is under Yeerk control, I will return to Earth. There, I will personally hunt down your family, and after days of torture, I will place my most trusted lieutenants inside their heads." 

The human struck! 

She didn't strike in the way an Andalite would, with the tail, but instead she lashed out with all the raging powers of her mind. Fields of energy surrounded her as the Visser was thrown back. But she was weak; it seemed that most of her blood was spilling onto the ground. She collapsed, and held her arms out to steady herself. 

The Visser began to approach her again, a little deflated, and much angrier. 

"Pitiful creature." The Visser spat on Ellen, leaving a white mess dribbling down her cheek. "What did you think you would accomplish? I will never lose, and in fact, you will be the one to lose. Right _now."_

And then, the Visser began to change. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Okay, this seems to be one of those fics where the idea was better then what it turned out to be. I still need to edit it and stuff, watch out for the new edition soon. But still, review.

            I will be starting another new fic soon, a post 54 fic. It's based on a theory I have, and I haven't seen anything else on it, so I think it will be new. 

Hey! Remember what I said? Go and read Kay13's story, she's a great author.

Whoa, I can't believe how long this is!!! Holy crud. Oh well, should I continue?

P.S: check out the quotes on my profile!


	2. DON'T READ! NOT REAL! JUST UP TO GET TO ...

A u t h o r ' s n o t e : 

Okay, this is a story where it's the Andalites who have just invented the cell phone, and we humans are the ones with z-space travel. It's about five Andalite kids who stumble onto a human's ship in the middle of an abandoned scoop construction site. In the Andalite time line, this takes place where they live in cities, and still have yet to realize that they're unhappy. 

This is only the first book; I will do the others later, if I get tons of reviews for this one. Please tell me if I make mistakes, or get a fact wrong. I will change it. It'll probably take me a very long time to write this; KA Applegate's version was about 38,000 words long, and I will try to get close to that. I might have to do a two-parter. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm borrowing the book from the library, so I'll have to hurry. The beginning might seem a lot like the books, but it will get better.

I don't think I'll do _all fifty four books, but I'll try to do a lot of them. I'll probably skip around. It all depends on how much feedback I get. Yes, your review can make a huge difference. My hope is that Blue Dragon will read this; she is my favorite Animorph fan fiction author. If you have not read her story: The Kelbrid War, click on my screen name, then click on favorites, then click on her story. It's long, but very, very, high quality. _

Okay, I have your attention. I had advertised Kay13's story: The Battle of Liirash, in a story, but I deleted it, so go and read her story. Almost no one has, but it's very good. Its post war, about a human girl, but she's been kidnapped, and now she's a slave on, gah, just go read it!! 

N o w  ,  i s  t h e  t i m e  y o u  s h o u l d  r e a d  i t .  I t ' s  f u n  t y p i n g  t h i s  w a y .

Well, I'm ready to start typing. This will be the longest thing I have ever typed. I have a glass of lemonade in one hand, and a cat on my lap, her name is Sadie. She's always lying on my lap when I type. Well, you'd better be ready to give you're eyes a work out, because . . .  I'm off!

The Invasion

By: Green Eyed Girl 

**Chapter One**

My name is Juarez. Of course, that is only my first name. You see, I can't exactly give you my other two parts. That would only make it too easy for Controllers to find me. The Controllers are everywhere. I mean everywhere. If they knew my full name, then they would find me. From me, they would go to my friends, then to my family. But I don't want them to find me; what they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about.

You know, I can't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that I live in a real scoop, in a real city. It might even be _your city._

I'm writing this all down so that more Andalites will know the truth about what is happening to our planet. To our home world, and if we don't do something, it will become the Yeerks home world. And maybe . . . somehow, the Andalite race will survive the Yeerk threat until the humans return and rescue us, as they promised they would. 

Maybe.

My life used to be pretty normal. Regular, that is, until one Friday night at the Center. I was there with Marsau, my shorm. We were playing the latest high tech video games at this neat store that sells graphic novels and stuff. What we usually do.

Marsau and I had run out of coins for the games, right when he was ahead by a few thousand points. I have the latest Sarga at home, so I usually get practice time in, but somehow he figures out all the tricks and secrets to the game, and uses them against me. So _rarely, of course, he manages to defeat me._

Or maybe it was because I wasn't concentrating very hard. I had had a rough day at the academy. I had tried out for the drift ball team, but somehow, I just didn't make the cut. Something about being too clumsy. I'm not a perfect hoof, like my brother; Tarel.

He was the star of the team, the score-prince. He was the one who made all the five point shots with only a few seconds left in the round. He was the one who made all the amazing saves. Everyone expected to make the team with my tailed tied. 

Surprise.

I guess I was a little side tracked. You see, there is this female. Named Clarsana. She has this . . . understanding about people. She can sense their feelings and say the right thing.

Anyways, I had hoped, by making the Academy team, that Tarel would talk to my more, or at least start hanging out again. And maybe Clarsana would notice me.

No such luck.

Back to the point, we had run out of money and were preparing to head home. We went past all the old people, who were around during the predator age. And we were almost to the exit, when we ran into Taset. 

Taset was . . . well I guess he still _is a strange person. Kinda poetic, and definitely __not the strongest tail in the scoop-cluster. An easy target for bullies. I had walked in on him a few weeks ago, and he was being taunted, as usual._

Hey, your legs are so weak you probably couldn't outrun a yuslate! One of them had laughed, and it had made me mad. A yuslate was a scavenger, and only if it was starving, would it go after even a sickly Andalite.

I mean look at his tail! My pinky is thicker than it! Another laughed.

No it's not! Taset had said defiantly. The wrong thing to do. 

A few of them clamped his tail in theirs, and began to drag him. 

Hey, hey, stop! Taset screamed.

That was when I had decided to intervene. I stepped out from the safety of the grass wall and said, Hey, why don't you guys step off! 

They looked at me, then they glanced at my tail blade, and finally at Marsau. I was big for my age, so my tail looked a lot tougher than it should have been. But the guys didn't know that.

And, after a few more glances at my tail, they decided it was time for them to leave. And from then on, Taset had it decided in his mind that I was some sort of friend.

What's happening? He asked.

Nothing much. Marsau said, We were just going to head home, I hope we don't run into any yuslates, huh, Juarez? He laughed. I didn't.

He received two glares, one from me, and the other from Taset. 

Yeah, I said, We were just about to leave.

Certain people Marsau said, jabbing his thumb at me, Keep forgetting that you have to _duck when the firtaja comes, instead of jump, and thus, we are out of quarters. He jabbed his thumb at me a few more times to make sure Taset knew who 'certain people' were._

"So, like, maybe I will walk home with you guys. Taset said awkwardly.

I said sure. 

Why not?

We were trotting toward the exit when I spotted them. Ratani and Clarsana. They were total opposites. Ratani was a female who was always well groomed. Always curled her tail in the feminine way. Always had her hoofs painted in the latest fashion. Clarsana was the exact opposite. Her fur has the untamed look. And her tail was where ever she wanted it. And if her hoofs had even _seen paint, I think I'd give Marsau my Sarga. But still, it was her personality that counted._

Hey! I called.

They walked up to us.

So where're you gals heading? I asked them.

Duh, home. Where else? Ratani said. There was another thing Ratani had, besides style. That was spunk. She was afraid of no one, and I wouldn't be the one to make her mad.

You know, if you guys are going through the abandoned feeding site, we might need to protect you. I said with a swish of my tail. 

What, you're going to protect us because you're a _ma-a-a-a-le? Ratani sneered,_

It's dangerous, Taset said, Yeah, a few strong males won't steer you wrong. 

I'd kinda like it,Clarsana said, I mean, I heard there were _predators in there! You might be fearless, Ratani, but I'm not. _

Cool.

Let's go. I said, making sure I was trotting next to Clarsana.

The abandoned feeding site was once an amazing place, but that was fifty years ago. It was the first grazing spot ever to be completely predator-proof. Or so they thought. But all it took was one pack of malars, and boom. Nothing was left except the occasional wall, and a caved in overhang. There were piled of dirt, and deep crevices, some where you couldn't even see the bottom. It was surrounded by trees on three and a half sides, so it was a very isolated place. 

It was supposedly where all the thugs were, so I didn't blame Clarsana for being scared. I was too, to a small degree of course. But we were doing fine.

Five minutes later, life got a lot scarier.

We all noticed it, but it was Taset who had noticed it first. A light in the sky. A star where no star could possibly be. A brilliant blue, orange, and white glow going way too fast for an airplane. We all knew what we _thought it was, but it was Clarsana who actually said it, she blurted it right out._

A flying saucer! She cried.

**Chapter Two**

Five pairs of stalk eyes were glued to the sky.

We watched it descend. It hovered, a hundred feet above our heads. Was it waiting for something?

It's coming this way. Ratani said.

It's hard to be sure. I said, hoping she was wrong.

It's _coming this way. She said, totally confidant she was right, as always._

One problem, it actually _was coming this way. _

I watched as the ship hovered above our heads, finally, it began to lower its self down to us. 

It was not really big, but up close it seemed _huge. There were twin wings coming out from either side, and they curved upward in something that was probably a weapon. There was a pale blue stripe going over the top, and huge black burns along the bottom. This ship had gone to battle. _

It landed right in front of us. Okay, maybe not _right in front of us, but it was obvious he had landed here because we were here. _

But it just stayed there.

Guys, am I the only one who sees that? I asked.

Its huge. Taset said, in a strangely calm voice. He began to approach the ship. You can come out, He said softy; We won't hurt you.

_I know._

It was like a thought that just kind of popped into your head. Beyond thought speech. It sounded like a female, but you never know.

Did you guys- I started.

Yeah. Taset said, who was now only a few feet from the ship.

_I am coming out now, do not be alarmed._

We just stared, dumbfounded by what lay in front of us.

Then- a brilliant arch of light seemed to radiate from the ship. It was in the shape of a door, and I watched as something emerged from the light. 

It was strange. At first, I thought the two legs that emerged from the ship were just the front legs, like they were only Andalites except with tan skin, and no fur, except on the top of the head. That was how aliens always were in the movies. But as this alien emerged from the ship I had to stop myself from staring as it wobbled on two legs.

It had pale yellow fur, and it flowed from the head all the way down to her shoulders. It waved, and near the ends it was beautiful, thick curls. 

Hello. Taset said in a voice he used when speaking to very small children, and he spread his arms in a gesture of peace.

It- he, she? She, I decided, turned a little bit, and I realized her entire side was red.

Is that . . . blood? I asked.

"The wound is fatal." She said, and there was no hope in her voice. She _knew. She knew she would die. _

Clarsana, try to- I started.

"No!" The alien said, clutching her side defiantly. "I will die, and nothing on this can stop that. My name is Ellen."

Clarsana, who had began to approach her, stopped dead in her tracks.

"I have come for a reason. I must warn you. They are coming." She growled.

What do you mean? At least let me help you, I mean, you're the first alien to come to this planet! Clarsana cried.

"No, I am not the first. There are others, many, many others." She said.

Like you? Marsau asked.

"Not like me, they are-" She seemed to struggle to find a word to describe them. Then she closed her eyes, and a picture popped into my head. I was a visual of a slug. But bigger.  It had antennae coming out of one end, and it kept squirming. "That is a Yeerk." She said finally.

How did you do . . . that? I asked.

She sighed. "My species had not always been able to do that. It began with one break through. A scientist had discovered a way to increase our mental capabilities. We began to build from that, it was our foundation. Soon, we could read others thoughts. Move tiny objects. All with our mind. Eventually, we were able to create probing shields. A way to stop others from reading our minds, and then we advanced even more! Soon, we could move large objects. Other people, and on rare occasions, whole fighters. And we need those abilities. As you can see, I don't think I can beat you Andalites in combat, but I could easily beat all five of you without moving a hand."

I glanced at her skeptically. Really? I challenged.

My tail blade slid to my throat. 

"Yes, really." She said. "Enough about me, you have to save your planet!" 

From what? The Yeerks? They look harmless. Ratani said, of course.

"They look harmless, yes, but they don't attack like that. They're parasites. They can control other species by wrapping themselves around their brain. Making the host a slave in their own body. Anyone can be a Controller. You probably know plenty."

No. I said. I don't know any Controllers.

She glared at me. "Yes, you do. All of you are probably clean, you're kids! The Yeerks try not to take kids unless it's really necessary. They prefer adults, the stronger host bodies. But, they are only in the infiltration stage. They could take anyone. It will be only a matter of years before your planet is lost."

We should tell someone. I mean people should know about this, you know? Taset said.

"No! You would only be infested. I don't know what you can do, being only children- wait! Go into my ship. You will see a blue box. It's very plain. Bring it back out to me"

We all looked at each other. Finally, all the gazes landed on me. I don't know why, I guess that was just how the cards played out. 

Juarez, you should be the one to do it. Marsau said. The others nodded solemnly. 

"Hurry!" Ellen shouted. She was on her knees now, and the red blood was a great stain in the dirt. I felt her pain. It was a short spasm that shot through me. I don't know _how I knew it was her, I just did. It was one of those unexplainable things. _

I went toward the door. Inside, I noticed two things. One: the walls were very close to me, and two: it was very plain. I had no trouble finding the blue box.

On the way out, I noticed a picture. I was a 3D of four creatures like the human outside. They were all standing together; the two smaller ones were sitting on the grass in front of the larger two.

I emerged into the outside world, clutching the blue box. Was that your family? I asked Ellen.

She nodded.

I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Here was a person, dieing millions of light years from her family. Alone on a planet which she probably knew little about. Here. I said, handing her the box.

She took it. "There is one power I can give you. It could save your planet. Give you a power that could help you resist the Yeerks. A power no Andalite has ever had. It is dangerous, has limitations, and will change your lives forever. Just press your palm on a side."

Ratani smiled.

I glanced at the others. Did I really want to do this?

Guys? Marsau asked.

I don't know. Clarsana said. She had had a worried look on her face ever since Ellen had said that it was dangerous. I didn't blame her. I was frightened too. 

I'll do it. Ratani said, and she placed her hand on the cube.

We all glanced at each other. I placed my tail on Clarsana's in an attempt to reassure her.

Come on guys, let's do it. Ratani said.

We placed our palms on the cube. Marsau's hand was shaking, and beads of sweat lined his face.

A tingle shot through me. Like a short burst of electricity. I flinched a little at first, but then I smiled. The feeling was not unpleasant.    

"There is not much time left. The Yeerks will find me soon. You must leave and save your planet!" Ellen shouted.

I won't leave you. Taset said, kneeling next to the human.

"You must leave!" She said with sudden strength.

I jerked back; it was although I had suddenly jolted awake. I stumbled back, taking Marsau with me.  

Schroeder


End file.
